1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of fastening strap scissors, and more particularly to a pair of fastening strap scissors that can easily cut out the fastening strap encompassing the outer periphery of the dustproof cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional propeller shaft of an automobile as shown in FIG. 1 includes two shafts 2 and 3. A dustproof cover 1 is mounted on the periphery of the two shafts 2 and 3, and two fastening straps 4 made of metallic material are clamped on the periphery of the dustproof cover 1. If the operator wishes to remove the dustproof cover 1, he has to cut the fastening straps 4 from the dustproof cover 1 previously. Referring to FIG. 2, the operator has to insert a screwdriver 5 having a flat tip into the bottom of the fastening strap 4 to slightly lift the fastening strap 4, so that the side edge of the fastening strap 4 is exposed outward by the screwdriver 5 exerting a pressure on the outer periphery of the dustproof cover 1. Thus, the fastening strap 4 can be cut out by a pair of pliers 6.
However, the blades of the pliers 6 are not easily extended to the bottom of the fastening strap 4 due to the strength of the fastening strap 4, even with assistance of the screwdriver 5, thereby greatly causing inconvenience during the cutting process of the fastening strap 4. In addition, the blades of the pliers 6 are inserted into the bottom of the fastening strap 4 in an oblique manner, so that the blades of the pliers 6 are substantially in parallel with the fastening strap 4. Thus, the fastening strap 4 is not easily cut out by the pliers. Further, the dustproof cover 1 is usually placed in a narrow space, thereby increasing the difficulty of operation.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional tool for cutting the fastening strap.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a pair of fastening strap scissors, wherein the bent hooks at the distal ends of the two blades respectively clip and hook the two side edges of the fastening strap, thereby enhancing the convenience of operation.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a pair of fastening strap scissors, wherein the cutting sections of the blades are bent and extended in the same direction to form a side bent shape, thereby enhancing the convenience of operation in a narrow space.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a pair of fastening strap scissors comprising:
two blades pivoted with each other, and each having a first end and a second end, the first end of each of the two blades formed with a cutting section, the cutting section of each of the two blades formed with an oblique blade edge opposite to each other; and
two handles each having one end secured to the second end of a respective blade;
wherein, the cutting section of each of the two blades has a distal end formed with a bent hook, the bent hook has a distal end formed with a hook tip located outside of the blade edge, an oblique guide face is formed on the bent hook and located between the blade edge of the cutting section and the hook tip of the bent hook of the cutting section, and an insertion angle is formed on a connection of the guide face and the blade edge to clip a fastening strap, thereby facilitating a work of cutting the fastening strap.
The fastening strap scissors also comprises a push spring mounted between the two handles and having two ends each pivoted with a respective handle, such that the opposite blade edges of the blades are maintained at a normally open state, thereby enhancing a convenience of usage.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, each of the handles has an outer wall extended inward and formed with a hanging hook, and each of the two ends of the push spring is hooked on the hanging hook of a respective handle, thereby positioning the push spring.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.